


where we end up

by thecanary



Series: whatever my in the flesh future-verse is [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foster Care, Post-Canon, kind of?, listen i use whichever parts of canon i so choose, theyre foster parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanary/pseuds/thecanary
Summary: Amy and Philip sign up to be foster parents! thats about it





	where we end up

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wrote most of this in fifteen minutes because i remembered i have to upload a fic a day. why did i give myself that challenge. my soul is leaking out

"You sure about this?" Philip asked, his hand hovering above the touchpad of his laptop.  
"Don't be silly. It's a bit late to back out now anyway, huh, love?" Amy replied.

Philip had to bite back an affectionate laugh at that, from anyone else, it would sound patronising, but coming from Amy, the tone was completely different. He could imagine her being a perfect parent. It was her idea in the first place, a booklet, waved in Philip's face; there was a young child on the front of it, the caption exclaiming a need for more foster parents. He clicked the submit button on their application, a painstakingly proofread thing, all the normal questions about who they are and what their house is like, as well as some letters explaining why they'd do a good job of it, and scanned copies of the IDs. Amy smiled at Philip, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now we wait," she said. "For our interview, until we can wow them with my cheery spirit and your sensibility."  
"You think I'm just sensible?"  
"Aw, Lippy, you know you're more than that. But that's gonna appeal to these, government-type officials."

Philip had to concede that.

"I'm glad we have the chance to do this, what, with you being undead and all."  
"Times've changed, 'specially thanks to all the work my dear B.D.F.F. has put into all this. Without 'im we'd be nowhere."

This was true. Sure, times had changed, a decade after the rising, but most of the change that had happened had been from strong protests from the undead themselves, Kieren leading the charge. After everything that happened in Roarton, he saw himself as decently well equipped to cope with any backlash he got, and he was right. Gradually, they started getting their rights back; there were still a lot of problems, and Kieren was still fighting proudly, but the framed photo on Amy and Philip's fridge, was one they'd taken out of a newspaper of Kieren, grinning and giving a thumbs up outside a government building, the day undead were deemed human enough to have proper IDs, to be allowed to marry, and to adopt and foster children.

In amongst the celebration afterwards, drinks and brains galore for undead and living alike, Kieren had given Amy a knowing look. Philip had seen it, waiting a day or so before following up on whether that look was serious, whether discussion had been had, all that boring stuff.

“He did a good job,” Philip said, breaking the thoughtful silence between them.   
“You’re damn right he did!” Amy said, exclaiming more out of excitement than anything else. “And we gotta do right by him, don’t we? No point in ‘im going through all this bureaucratic fuss only for us to not take full advantage of the fact that legally, we could be parents now if we wanted. “

Philip gave a slow nod of agreement. It wasn’t like Amy needed to sell him on it, not like he wasn’t a hundred percent convinced that what he wanted to do with his life was be with Amy, and have a family with her, and grow old with her - if she did end up growing old at all. All of the conversation was just extra, on top of that. Not really necessary, but it reassured him; it reassured Amy too, helped to remind her the reasons why they should do it. 

“So this is it?” Philip said, tapping the touchpad of his laptop, hitting the confirm button. 

Amy smiled, one of her wide ones, where you’d be scared that she’d split her cheeks in two if she didn’t stop soon, and then planted a kiss on Philip’s cheek. 

“Thanks tiger,” she said, earning a slight chuckle from Philip at the affectionate nickname.  
“So now we wait,” he remarked.   
“Yup. Now we wait.”

It was a bit of a wait, made more inconvenient through the additional paperwork they had to put through. Sure, an online application was all well and good, but when it came down to it, there were interviews to be had, forms to be signed off on, personality’s to be analysed. 

Philip called it a necessary evil - all the talking they had to go through before they would even be considered eligible foster parents. Amy, while acknowledging that it must be done, called it soul sucking. 

About a month after their first application, after the rounds of interviews and additional paperwork, they got an email. A child in need of a foster home - a nine year old boy. Amy was making sure their spare room was ready while Philip panicked that everything else was in order. When the social worker came over with the child, they were waiting - with the pretense of ‘put togetherness’ - near the front door. Hand in hand, Amy and Philip smiled at each other, and Philip squeezed Amy’s hand (she could only just feel it) before they had to let go of each other and prepare to let the social worker and child in. 

“This is it,” Philip said, his voice almost a monotone from the stress.  
“It is. And we’re gonna do great.”


End file.
